He Is A Part Of Me Now
by Shaydor
Summary: Naruto has finally found Sasuke, but he might be too late. Set after the first series. One-shot.


Author's note:

I've been continuing with 'Poison Affairs' but not really sure where I'm going with it, since as per usual I only had half a plot when I started writing it. In the meantime, though, I just had to get this little story out of my system. It came to me after I saw a gorgeous fan art and it's just been nagging me for a few days.

* * *

Naruto burst through the tall wooden doors, having finally reached his destination. He was sweating and his breath was short, but nothing would stop him now. He had spent three years training for this day. There was no turning back.

He ran through the middle of the cavernous room until he was a few metres from the only other person that seemed to be here.

The being remained perfectly still. Golden, cat-like eyes stared at him, purple markings creasing slightly as the figure's lips twisted into a cruel smile. Long, dark hair stirred lightly, even though there was no breeze.

Something was wrong. Naruto realised that Orochimaru was wearing Sasuke's clothes. No! Naruto refused to believe that it had finally happened. Orochimaru was just toying with him. It wouldn't work.

Naruto let out a long, loud growl as he prepared to attack the barely-human man in front of him.

Orochimaru let out a deep and ominous chuckle, and his eyes suddenly glowed red.

Naruto stopped in his tracks as he realised that it looked too much like Sasuke's sharingan. His heart lurched. He thought it might be some sort of trick but he was uncertain now.

Orochimaru smirked. "If you're looking for Sasuke-kun, you've come to the right place."

It couldn't be… Naruto had spent the past three years training harder than should have been physically possible just so that he could prevent this from happening. No. Orochimaru was just tricking him. He was certain of that. Wasn't he?

Naruto started spinning his chakra again, preparing his rasengan attack. He would finally defeat Orochimaru and find Sasuke today. He had to. He ran towards the other man, a large ball of chakra forming in his hand, a look of rage and determination in his eyes.

"Katon! Goukakyuu no Justu!"

The man bellowed these words in a voice that made Naruto's heart almost stop. It had sounded so much like Sasuke, but Orochimaru had been talking in his usual voice all this time. Was this really a trick or had the sannin finally done it?

Naruto aimed his rasengan down at the floor at the last minute. If that really was Sasuke, he couldn't do it.

He knew that Orochimaru could just be faking but he felt something deep within him that told him this was really Sasuke's body. There had to be a way to save him. There had to be…

Tears began running down his face as he fell on his knees right in front of Orochimaru. He realised that it was possible. They had said that Orochimaru needed three years until he could take Sasuke's body, and it had been three years and a month.

Orochimaru laughed deeply and loudly, and then knelt down in front of Naruto, grabbing the young ninja's chin so that they were face to face.

"You're too late, Naruto-kun," Orochimaru purred, twisting his mouth up into a sick smile.

Naruto's didn't even try to stop the tears from falling. "Sasuke…"

Naruto's head fell back down as Orochimaru's hand slipped from his chin. The snake sannin resumed his position, standing in front of the boy and looking down at him, his smirk widening as he watched Naruto sink further to the floor, sobbing.

Naruto growled and stood up weakly, his hands clenched at his sides, but he made no move to attack.

Orochimaru stood his ground, knowing that the truth had sunken in and that Naruto wouldn't attack Sasuke's body. He probably thought he would still be able to save him. How sweet.

Tears flowed freely, streaking Naruto's whiskered face, dripping shamelessly to the floor. "You bastard," the boy whispered angrily.

Orochimaru was barely surprised when Naruto shoved his hands against the older man's shoulders, trying to push him to the floor. He didn't even budge, though. Naruto was too weak, especially in the state he was in after realising the truth.

"Sasuke!" the boy screamed, raising his face towards the high ceiling of the room. He fell to his knees again, his whole body shaking.

Orochimaru still didn't move an inch.

"Sasuke," the boy started. "I know you're in there. I will get him out of you. I promise."

The snake sannin's tongue curled out of his mouth and made its way around Naruto's neck, wrapping around twice. Naruto raised his hands to the tongue and clawed at it, trying to release its tightening grip.

His vision started to fade and breathing became difficult. He tried to fight it but he was losing quickly.

"Sasu… ke…" He tried calling his friend's name once more, but he couldn't even hear his own voice. Everything was fading quickly.

Images flashed through his mind of the last time he had seen Sasuke, in the Valley of the End. Their fight had been brutal but deep within his heart Naruto had always known that Sasuke hadn't truly wanted to kill him.

The last thing Naruto saw was Sasuke's eyes, staring deeply into his.

Naruto struggled one last time for breath as Sasuke's words rung throughout his mind.

"You have become my best friend."


End file.
